A Cat and Her Strawberry
by LordRevan123
Summary: A sweet little moment between our favorite shinigami and the love of his life. There are too many Ichigo/Rukia and Ichigo/Orihime! One-Shot!
1. Chapter 1

Bathed under the calm moonlight, Ichigo gently rubbed and kissed the left shoulder of one Yoruichi Shiouin, who lied above him and responded by absently drawing intricate circles upon his chest after a passionate and lust filled night.

Their relationship was a secret one, but one made out of the love that was forged through fighting side by side against Soul Society, the Bounts, and more recently the Arrancar. Though some would say that they were an odd couple due to Yoruichi being a couple of _centuries _older than her partner, the two lovers melded each other perfectly physically as well as mentally.

"You're always so beautiful," Ichigo said as he breathed in the scent of her purple hair. "Sometimes I can barely concentrate on what I'm doing, especially with you around."

Yoruichi allowed one of her playful smiles to adorn her face as she continued to listen to the strawberry's ever steady heart beat before saying, "You sure you still find this old woman attractive?"

"You're not old," Ichigo responded firmly. "Besides, as Soul Reapers age doesn't really matter. We're timeless."

"I suppose so," replied Yoruichi. "I guess all that really matter is that we love each other huh? Ichi-chan." Yoruichi grew a hidden smirk as she then decided to tease him a little. "However, I did see how Nel was gazing over you hungrily the other day, and saw that she gave that cute butt of yours a good slap! Anything you'd like to tell me Ichigo?" she asked innocently.

"Uhhhh-well-you see-Nel was just-uhh," Ichgio replied as he desperately tried to come up with an excuse to the embarrassing situation that Yoruichi had caught him in the other day.

Musical laughter left her luscious lips as she viewed the rapidly growing blush upon Ichigo's face. "Relax Ichi-chan! I'm only playing with you!"

When he attempted a half-hearted glare and full pout, she attempted to give an apology in the form of rubbing her curvy body against his muscled one, making his blush return ten fold. "Honestly, it's actually kind of a turn on to know that another woman wants my strawberry. In fact, I wouldn't mind if Nel decided to join in on our nightly… activities," Yoruichi said while wearing a seductive smile.

Ichigo mentally drooled at being sandwhiched between the beautiful green haired Arrancar and the sexy Yoruichi Shiouin. That was a little piece of male heaven right there. "What a wonderful thought, in fact, I might just take you up on that offer, my naughty little Neko-chan," chuckled Ichigo.

Yoruichi giggled and met his smoldering brown eyes with her golden orbs which held an everlasting mischievous spark. Giving him a chaste kiss on the lips she replied, "You said the right words you know. It reminds me of why I chose a 16 year-old brat as my lover.

Taking this as a challenge, Ichigo flipped Yoruichi onto her back pinning her arms above her head. Making himself comfortable on top of her naked body, his everlasting scowl for once nonexistent upon his face, Ichigo nuzzled his into the crook of her neck kissing, licking, and gently biting that beautiful bronze skin of a Goddess. "Oh? You didn't seem to be complaining earlier. In fact, I believe you were moaning and screaming my name so loud, that you had to muffle the sounds with a pillow. I'm still surprised that my dad didn't come barging in and crying about how his son finally became a man."

Grinning, Yoruichi wrapped her beautiful, toned legs around Ichigo's midsection and grinned up at him. "The same could be said about you, especially at the first part of our little escapade." Crossing her arms over his head to press him deeper into the crook of her neck, Yoruichi gasped at the wonderful sensations shooting up her spin as he focused entirely into making her admit that he won this round.

Ichigo found himself back on the bottom as Yoruichi decided to take the dominate position again. "Not bad Ichigo," hummed Yoruichi. "But anything you can do I can do better."

"Show me," grinned Ichigo.

"Gladly."


	2. AN

I own nothing related to or pertaining to Bleach.

This was my first attempt at a fanfic so constructive criticism is welcomed! Thanks!


End file.
